Sonic: Revolution (fan game)
Sonic: Revolution Theme Song Sonic: Revolution is a 2016 action-adventure open world platformer developed by Sonic Team and released by Sega for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, Wii U & PC. The game allows you to play as twenty-four unique charachers (six canon and eighteen fan characters). The game was made to celebrate Sonic's 25th anniversary. Plot (full plot will be made when the playable count is full) The game takes place in middle ages themed version of Mobius. Dr Eggman has (surprisingly) been crowned king and is causing terror amongst the population. He has assigned six emperors to different kingdoms in Mobius to carry out his schemes. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles & Blaze all gather an army of eighteen in an attempt to overthrow Eggman. Together, they must defeat the six emperors and their armies along with Eggman in order to free Mobius and restore peace. Gameplay The gameplay draws much inspiration from Sonic & The Black Knight, as both speed and combat are two features prominent in the game. But unlike S&TBK, this game manages to keep all those aspects while adding more of a focus on the high-speed action the Sonic franchise is known for. It also draws influence from Sonic Heroes, as you can swap between four characters during levels. However, instead of showing them all at one, it only shows one character on screen at a time. The game implements a weapons system. Each character has a melee, ranged and side weapon as well as a brawl move. In addition to this, a special move can be activated once a meter has been filled. A total of 35 levels and 8 boss battles are included in the main story. Inbetween these levels, the game in set in an open world where players can run around, access levels, complete sidequests, defeat primary enemies and more. The open world is still accesible after the main story is completed. The game also features a leveling-up system, making the gameplay more broad. There are 6 skills a character can develop: Strength, Speed, Endurance, Melee, Ranged & Special. After you complete a level or do something in the open world, you will recieve an amount of XP depending on how well you did. The maximum level you can reach is 100. Level-up data can also be transferred from console to console through the use of an external flash drive. Playable Characters (under construction) Canon #Sonic the Hedgehog #Shadow the Hedgehog #Silver the Hedgehog #Tails the Fox #Knuckles the Echidna #Blaze the Cat Fanon (ASK IF YOU WANT TO BE INCLUDED!!! ALSO STATE WHICH CHARACTER YOU WANT TO BE TEAMED WITH!!!) # Ravoka the Wolf (Ravoka67) # Pyyrhos the Fox (Ravoka67) # Lia the Cat (Skimill123) # Tesla the Hedgehog (Alphonse Uprising) # Katarina the Fox (CrusherKitty) # Voltron the Hedgehog (Deathguy81) # Rage the Hedgehog (Rage the Hedgehog) # Ion the Hedgehog (DUBSTEPxSonic) # Hypar the Paradise Parrot (Coolsterwill) # Epona the Cat (StarlightDawn1216) (8 slots left) (BUT WAIT!!! IF YOU THINK YOUR CHARACTERS DOESN'T FIT AS A PLAYABLE, KEEP SCROLLING DOWN!!!) Teams Boss Characters (IF YOU THINK YOUR CHARACTER WOULDN'T FIT AS A PLAYABLE, THEY CAN BE A BOSS CHARACTER INSTEAD!!! AGAIN, ASK IF YOU WANT TO BE INCLUDED AND STATE WHAT CHARACTER'S STORY THEY WILL BE IN!!!) Sonic Story Boss: (vacant) Shadow Story Boss: (vacant) Silver Story Boss: (vacant) Tails Story Boss: (vacant) Knuckles Story Boss: (vacant) Blaze Story Boss: (vacant) First Final Boss: Eggman's Army Second Final Boss: (vacant) Category:Games